1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically relates to a computer system architecture.
2. Background Art
Computer processors and computer systems are constantly evolving and improving. Ever faster computer processor systems are needed in the computer gaming industry to provide continued improvement in gaming performance. The PowerPC microprocessor is produced by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM). A newer and faster version of the PowerPC is known as the Giga-Processor Ultralite (GPUL). The GPUL processor core from International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) is also called the IBM PowerPC 970FX RISC microprocessor. The GPUL provides high performance processing by manipulating data in 64-bit chunks and accelerating compute-intensive workloads like multimedia and graphics through specialized circuitry known as a single instruction multiple data (SIMD) unit.
The computer gaming industry has a need for a high speed processor such as the GPUL with a high speed interface that can readily interface with a graphics processor. Without a higher speed interface connection the computer gaming industry will not be able to continue to offer continuing quality improvements to the computer gaming experience.